leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Serena's Sylveon/History
first debuted as an in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, a shy Pokémon who liked to perform her dance on a stage-like rock. She was first spotted by , , and some of their Pokémon. Eevee soon ran away after noticing their presence. Eevee was next spotted saving Serena's life by calling out to her so as to prevent her from walking off a cliff. In return for saving her life, Serena left her flower crown for Eevee to wear, which was not taken until night. Eevee later approached , his Pokémon, and Bonnie, who had laid out Poké Puffs to lure her in. While noticed Eevee take one of the Poké Puffs, he gave Eevee a chance to get away with the food, leaving to take the blame. That same night, Eevee was spotted on the stage-like rock again, performing her dance. She was watched by Serena, , and . After a performance by Serena, Eevee revealed herself to the group, only to be caught by . Serena and managed to get Eevee out of the trap Team Rocket placed her in, so Jessie, , and tried to run after her, but Serena, Braixen, and Pancham blocked the way. Jessie's Gourgeist was told to use on Serena and her Pokémon, but she was saved by Eevee's . After Team Rocket was sent blasting off again, Eevee gladly joined Serena. In Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, Serena met up with again, who informed her about the various Pokémon that Eevee can evolve into. Later, Serena used Eevee in a Pokémon battle for the first time, in order to help her get over her shyness, where she battled alongside Shauna's Ivysaur against Ash's Pikachu and Tierno's Blastoise. During the battle, Eevee got targeted by Pikachu's . Frightened by the attack, Eevee was unable to move and fell. At the last moment, however, the attack was blocked by Ivysaur's . After this and seeing how everyone was rooting for her, Eevee gained the courage to fight. Eevee then managed to dodge Blastoise's and utilized her dance moves to confuse Blastoise, before hitting it with . Inspired by Eevee's dance moves, Serena called the battle off in order to practice them for her performance. In A Performance Pop Quiz!, Serena called Eevee out of her so that she could watch Serena's performance. She was scared by the amount of people near her, but soon calmed down after Clemont called out Bunnelby in order to keep her company and to make her less nervous. During the Theme Performance, she expressed interest in the first half of the Pokémon Showcase, but was suddenly surprised after Jessie's Freestyle Performance's ending fireworks, causing her to run away to the lobby and hide under one of the benches in fright. At first she was hesitant to go to Serena's call but after gaining some nerve, she ran out from her hiding spot in a hurry to Serena, whom happily embraced her. Prompting her trainer to hurry back, she watched along with the others in excitement as Serena did her Freestyle Performance with Braixen and Pancham. After the performance, she expressed her interest in one day performing with Serena and the team on stage as well. In Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!, Eevee caught the interest of a , but did not reciprocate its feelings and expressed discomfort instead. Eevee blocked its attempts of "love" using Protect before Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin began defending her. After both Pokémon were brushed off, Eevee was revealed to know , using it as a way to hide herself from her unwanted pursuer and unintentionally making it faint. Due to the forwardness of her admirer, Eevee reverted to her timid personality, scurrying behind Serena away from Pancham, Chespin, and the fainted Quilladin. She expressed disinterest in Quilladin's attempts at winning her love by battling Pancham and Chespin, preferring to rest instead. Eevee was soon drawn away along with Bunnelby, , and Squishy by a trap laid out by Team Rocket but escaped thanks to Bunnelby and eventually reunited with Serena and the others. She rejected Quilladin's affection for the last time after defeating Team Rocket, refusing to take its gift. In A Dancing Debut!, Eevee was nervous for her Showcase debut. Serena, Braixen, and Pancham all encouraged her, calming her nerves until the next day when the Showcase begun. Eevee cheered on Serena and Pancham during the Theme Performance, happily celebrating with Braixen when the two were successful in passing the first round. Although nervous at first, she, along with Serena and Braixen, managed to impress the audience in the beginning of their Freestyle Performance. Eevee gracefully landed with one paw on Braixen's stick and was holding on well until her stage fright got the best of her, causing her to lose her balance. However, Serena reassured Eevee, raising her confidence to continue their performance and ending it nicely together. Soon after their loss, she felt bad about it thinking it was her fault, but Serena cheered her up, telling her to not give up and to try her best to aim for the next win. In Party Dancecapades!, Serena asked if Eevee wanted to go to a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre. She appeared reluctant, but agreed and partnered up with Bunnelby. At the dance party, she enjoyed herself while dancing with Bunnelby. When everyone's partner was switched around, she also danced happily with a despite her timid personality. When Serena was chosen to participate in a Tag Battle alongside Ash, Eevee was partnered up with Ash's Pikachu against Miette's and James's Inkay. After Pikachu got hit in place of Eevee, she defended him by using Swift against Slurpuff, but was eventually blown back by Inkay's . With Serena's request and encouragement of seeing her hidden strength, Eevee extended an appendage from her mane around Serena's arm and evolved into Sylveon. She then blocked Slurpuff's with a newly learned , and used it once more to defeat Slurpuff and Inkay in one shot, thus winning the battle. Sylveon appeared again walking with Serena with her feeler wrapped around her Trainer's arm as they left for the next location. In Master Class Choices!, Sylveon was used in the Rookie Class Showcase along with Pancham and Braixen. Before their Freestyle Performance, Sylveon was worried that she would mess up again like she did during her debut as an Eevee, but regained her nerves from Serena's encouragement. She danced alongside her teammates and ended the performance using Swift combined with Braixen's , creating a large star that exploded into sparkles. After winning the Showcase, she and the rest were congratulated by their friends with a feast, and was given food from Bunnelby. In Master Class is in Session!, Sylveon joined Serena in the Master Class Showcase. She was first used in the following episode, where she performed in the semi-finals along with Pancham. She faced off against Shauna and Jessie with their respective teams, consisting of Ivysaur and , and Gourgeist and Meowth. She first launched Swift in the air, resulting in multiple small falling stars. Sylveon then jumped on Pancham's and used Fairy Wind to lift Serena and Pancham up in the air. The trio then, supported by the Fairy Wind, landed on one hand. Serena, however, twisted her wrist upon landing, causing her to lose her balance. Sylveon, however, quickly responded by catching Serena with her feelers. The audience, however, did not notice the error in their performance and gave Serena enough votes to win and advance to the final round. In the final round, Sylveon performed along with Braixen and Pancham. Sylveon combined her Swift with Braixen's and Pancham's to create beautiful sparkles. Sylveon then used Pancham's Stone Edge to jump high in the air and proceeded to lift Serena and the others up again using Fairy Wind. They finished the performance by combining their moves once more to create a giant blooming fire flower. In the end, however, their performance was not good enough to defeat the opposing team, formed by Aria, her , and , causing Aria to keep her title of . When Serena, Team Rocket, Mairin and Professor Sycamore infiltrated Lysandre Labs in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Sylveon helped to battle their way through numerous s and their pack of . In Forming a More Perfect Union!, she was sent out to fend off the roots from the Giant Rock to protect Serena, Mairin and Bonnie. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Sylveon and the rest of Serena's Pokémon received medals from Professor Sycamore for their heroic efforts against Team Flare. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Sylveon, along with her Trainer, Shauna, Jessie, and their respective Pokémon, performed for a crowd of Lumiose citizens.